The revenge
by cameronjc
Summary: Ash's friends discover a secert he has been hiding from them. Now he must ask everyone he has met to stop the growing team rocket empire.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer:** all things in this story are mine so asked if you can borrow them.

**THE REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 1 ASH'S BIG SECERT REVEALED**

"Hey look there is a lake" Brock said. "Finally" Ash said before taking off his clothes except his boxers. After awhile a head came up from the water. "Hey look a Vaporeon" Misty shouted happy the Vaporeon looked around and saw Misty taking out a poke-ball and was getting ready to trough it at the water pokemon. It then started to get worried and quickly into the water. Then Ash's head poked up out of the water. "Hey Ash did you see a Vaporeon swim by you?" Misty asked. "Umm … What Vaporeon?" Ash asked in return response. Then a claw came out of nowhere and graved Pikachu. Then Team Rocket came out of from the bushes holding Pikachu in a metal cage. "Give me back Pikachu now" Ash said. "Never and it is now to use the pokemon the Boss gave us" Jessie said as she and James threw to poke-balls. Out of the Poke-balls came two Vaporeons. Ash looked a bit shocked. "Use Water Gun on the twerp" Jessie said as the water pokemon fired powerful blast of water at Ash sending him flying into the forest. "Now to go back to the Boss" said Meowth. All of a sudden out of the forest came a Vaporeon that fired a Hydro Pump at team rocket. "Looks like team rocket blasting off again" they shouted dropping the poke-balls for the two Vaporeon. The third Vaporeon ran off into the forest a second later Ash came out. He looked at the two Vaporeons then he ran up to the two water pokemon. "I missed you two so much" Ash said hugging the pokemon. "What do you mean?" Misty asked. "I hoped I won't have to tell every one" Ash said. "Tell us what?" Brock asked. "These two Vaporeons are my parents" Ash said in replied. "But that means you are a" Misty said before Ash interrupted her. "Yes a Vaporeon" Ash said before changing right before their eyes into a Vaporeon. "Since you are a Vaporeon I am going to capture you" Misty said but then a Espeon jumped in front of ash who had just turned back into human. "Espy" ash said as he hugged the espeon. "Who is espy?" Brock asked. "Espy is my in human terms girlfriend but by pokemon terms she is my Mate to be" ash said.

CHAPTER 2 ASH'S PAST

"You mean she will be your mate" misty said. "Yes and in a few months time too" ash said as they sat down him patting espy on the head. "So ash how came you can be turn to a human" Brock asked. "Well Brock I was born with the power to become human" ash said. Ash's parents came from the lake with a bunch of fish dumped them on the ground and walked up to ash and sat next to him. "So ash how come you left them" Brock asked. "I guess I can tell you that" ash said and began to tell them. Flashback. Ten years ago. Near a lake playing were a vaporeon and a espeon. Around the lake were lots of pokemon but two vaporeons watched the smaller vaporeon play with the espeon who was about the same size. Earlier that day the Vaporeon and Espeon were told that when there the right ages they would be mates. Then pokemon began running around the place then people with red R on their shirts came out and began capturing the pokemon. The small Vaporeon quickly hid in a bush watching in horror as his parents were capture, he watched as the espeon ran out but was sent flying threw the forest. The vaporeon turned around and ran as fast as its legs allowed. It take awhile before it got tried and hid in a bush in some back yard. Next morning Mrs. Ketchum came out of her house to take care of her garden brining poke-food for any pokemon that came by. When she got toward the garden she heard rustling coming from one of the bushes. When she got closer in the bush was a young vaporeon and it looked scared. "You poor thing" she said before she handed a bit of the food. The vaporeon took a sniff at the food and accepted it. Take a sheet she wrapped it around the small pokemon. She took it inside and made it a little bed. She found out later that day that it the ability to become human and so she had taken it up as her son. End Flashback. "So that how you got your name" Brock asked. "Yes how what month is it anyway" Ash asked. "Well it is November. Why do you want to know" Brock said. "Well mating season is coming up soon" Ash said.

CHAPTER 3 TEAM ROCKETS TRUE PLAN REVEALED

"Sir we are getting a message from some one who wants to talk to you" a Grunt said to Giovanni. The leader of team rocket who was in his seat said "I be in my office to take." Then he got up and walked to his office. Once in it he locked the door went to his desk and pushed buttons on it. A large screen came down from the ceiling and stopped in front of him. It then came to life with a creature that looked like a mutant Persian but stood up like a human it happened to be the leader of an alien race that were mutant pokemon know as the mutants. "How is the plan going" the mutant leader said to Giovanni. "It is going as plan the citizens of this planet think we are just an ordinary criminal origination who just wants to steal pokemon" Giovanni said to the alien. "Good I will becoming to earth to see their defenses before the invasion" the alien said. "But sir there is one person who is not captured or killed during the first stages of the invasion he might stop our plans" Giovanni said to the alien. "We will have to take him out don't we" the alien said. "Yes sir" Giovanni said. "Prepare for my arrival" the leader said.

After hours of wanting the alien leader was standing next to Giovanni as he was making the last minute checks on the invasion plans. "It is fine begin the invasion" the evil Persian said. With that rockets and alien soldiers began to file into troop transports on the warships and flew toward the earth.

In a forest Brock and Misty watched as Ash was playing with Espy and his pokemon in a game of tag along with his parents. Then a loud noise that sounded like engines filled the air. The pokemon stopped playing and looked up at the sky. Ash changed back to human and watched as ships with big red Rs on them come out of the sky and landed on the ground. The large doors opened and hundreds of rockets and mutant pokemon poured out along with tanks and war machines. They watched as the soldiers moved forward and marched off towards the direction of a city that Ash and his friends have just come from. A bunch of them broke off from the army and stood in one spot. After the others left and the ships took off they moved toward the bushes ash and his friends were hiding. "Remember capture the one name Ash kill the rest" one of the aliens said. "ATTACK!" Ash shouted as he and his pokemon charged out of the bushes and attacked the soldiers. The soldiers opened fire with their weapons but the pokemon had caught them off guard and were all ready their numbers were beginning to fall because of the sudden attack and were dieing really fast. "Why do you think they were after you Ash" Brock asked who had just finished cleaning the blood off him. "I don't know but now it looks like we were form another planet I mean just look at the aliens" Ash said pointing toward the dead aliens. "And looks like we might of just found out team rocket's true objective" Espy said telepathically in their heads. "Who said that" Misty asked. "I don't know maybe it was the Espeon in font of you who is a physic pokemon as well" Espy said. "Oh sorry Espy" Misty said to the Espeon. "That's okay" Espy said.

CHAPTER 4 THE POKEMON LEAGUE'S COUNTER ATTACK

While still in the forest Ash and his friends had heard that the league was preparing a counter attack and was calling all trainers to come forward to stop Team Rocket and the Aliens. "Ash you can't go you are their most likely target" Espy said. "I know but I must help stop them or we are doom to them" Ash said.

After awhile they were standing in front of the pokemon master office. "Ash Ketchum" a voice said. Getting up he walked into the office with his parents behind and him carrying Espy. He walked into the office. "Ah Ash my heir how have you been" Mr. Ketchum said. "Good and I have also found my parents and mate to been" Ash said pointing to the Vaporeons and Espy. "That's good so you have come to help us stop Team Rocket and these aliens" Mr. Ketchum said. "Yes Sir" Ash said. "Good you shall have to be shown to your room" Mr. Ketchum said. "Thank you sir but can I have a sound proof room because it is mating season tonight" Ash said. "That can be done" the pokemon master said.

The next morning. Mr. Ketchum was in front a army of trainers, pokemon and soldiers. "After a Team Rocket's army along with a army of aliens I have decided to call up this counter strike against them. But if I die during the attack my heir will take my place come on up Ash" Mr. Ketchum said. The army turned to see a Espeon and three Vaporeons came up. One Vaporeon went onto the stage next to Mr. Ketchum and transform before their eyes into Ash. "A Vaporeon can't be the heir to the pokemon league" a trainer said. "yes he can and he has contacted a few of his friends who should be arriving with their armies soon" Mr. Ketchum said. Then they heard what sound like horns. "That's them" Ash said. "Open the doors now" Mr. Ketchum said. The large doors opened and the army moved aside. Threw the door came hundreds of pokemon. In front of the army of pokemon were a sight no one would of seen before. It was the legendary pokemon but in armor. Mewtwo moved forward toward the stage. "The armies of pokemon and humans will work together to stop Team Rocket and their alien allies" Mewtwo said to the armies. "And we will honor the alliance by signing a treaty" Mr. Ketchum said brining the treaty out. He signed his name and Mewtwo signed his sealing the alliance deal.

CHAPTER 5 THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE INDIGO PLATEAU

The Elite four, Mr. Ketchum and Legendary pokemon were watching the trainers, soldiers and pokemon train. Then an alarm went off and every one stop. "What's that?" Ash said running up to Mr. Ketchum. "The enemy has come" Mewtwo said after he looked at a screen. "Go defend this place" Mr. Ketchum shouted as the soldiers and trainers ran out with the pokemon behind them.

On the walls around the Plateau the soldiers, trainers and pokemon waited some looked nervous. Then the Team Rocket and Alien army come into view. They watched and could make out the soldiers holding long spears, bows and arrows, swords, guns and ladders. Ash looked at the army his commanders cape blowing in the wind. The sun reflected off the hostile soldiers armor as they continued to march. "Show them no mercy for you shall receive none" Ash said to the soldiers. One of the aliens climbed up a rock. The alien that looked like a mutant Blastiose roared and the army stopped outside the wall. The soldiers and trainers raised their guns and bows and arrows. The enemy army then started to bang their spears on the ground. One trainer who was very nervous and let one of his arrows flying hitting a rocket in the neck bring him down. "HOLD!" Ash shouted and the other commanders looked in the direction of the trainer. The army looked and began cursing in both human and alien. The mutant Blastiose raised his weapon and roared. Then the army ran towards the wall. "So it begins" Mr. Ketchum said. The hostile army got closer to the wall. "Prepare to fire" Ash shouted as the soldiers and trainers raised their weapons. "Fire" ash shouted and the other commanders repeated what he said as arrows and bullets went straight at the enemy army bringing the soldiers down. But the rockets and aliens returned fire on them. Then a few soldiers ran up and began putting the ladders up. "LADDERS!" Ash shouted as the ladders come up. "Swords, Swords" Ash said as the first of the ladders come up with aliens on them. Ash quickly drove his sword right threw the first alien that come up to him he looked around and saw the trainer and soldiers already in battle with the enemy he then turned around and killed the nearest rocket.

It was morning and both armies were tried but the rocket and alien army was suffering the most lost as they began to retreat but the trainers and soldiers were killing most of them. "Victory we have Victory" Mr. Ketchum shouted as the rocket and alien soldiers ran out as fast as they can and dropping their weapons so they can get away faster. The trainers and soldiers cheered as the last of the enemy army ran away. "Well looks like we do work well together" Ash said as he cleaned his sword to Mewtwo and Mr. Ketchum. "Yes we do" Mr. Ketchum said as he turned a body over and check to see if it was alive. "I agree" Mewtwo said to them.

CHAPTER 6 THE FIRST ASSASSIN STRIKES

The days went on and the battles became hard. Ash come back to the plateau where he just sat himself on a couch and Espy jumped up beside him. "It has been though especially if I just save a town from Team Rocket and the Aliens" Ash said. "Hey your were not the only one that help save that town" Espy said.

Later they were outside in a garden with mew and celebi and trainers playing with their pokemon. "It is times like these I forgot we even have to stop that invasion force" Espy said. "You said it" Ash said then he turned to see soldiers running carrying weapons to apart of the Plateau. "What is with them" Espy asked then they heard the sounds of gunfire was heard in the air along with sounds of screaming. The trainers and pokemon stopped playing just in time to see seven aliens running towards them. Six of them looked like charmelons carrying spears with sword blades on each and one scyter. The trainers and pokemon got in the way of their path to stop them but they just went though them. Ash picked up his sword. "Espy, Mew, Celebi go get some help now" Ash said. He turned around and saw a chameleon right in front of him its spear sword coming down before ash brought his sword up to block it just in time. The other five come up and were using their spear swords to try kill him. He was fighting them off the best he can before the scyther came up and used its sword like arms and with the charmelons trying to kill him. Ash continued to use his sword to bloke the attacks of the attacks. Then he ran as fast as he can into a bunch of trees. "Follow him and kill him" the mutant scyther said. From his hiding spot in the trees ash watched as the six charmelons walked to the area he was in. Seeing his advantage he jumped down and sliced the nearest alien in two. The other aliens turned around and looked at him angrily and charged at him their spear swords spinning in their hands then stopping and began to try and slice and dice Ash but he kept his sword up preventing that from happening. One of aliens had knocked Ash onto the ground. With their weapons above him and their mission almost completed the aliens were about to kill him when they were sent flying. Ash turned to see Espy and Mewtwo standing on the other side and had just fired a psychic attacks at them. They ran forward toward ash and helped him to his feet soldiers had come with them and began to fight against the aliens. The scyther ran forward its sword like arms and mewtwo and ash had a sword and began to fight the alien assassin off. The alien was having a hard time to fight to attackers off. It turned its head and saw its alien charmelons were having a hard time to fight the soldiers off and were being killed easily. Then it turned around to see ash and mewtwo hold their swords both the alien's head its arms knocked aside and watch the swords as they come down and sliced it to pieces. "Well that was a first for them to said an assassin to try and kill us off one at a time" Ash said as the last charmelon alien fell down dead. "Yes I agree but I don't think this is the last assassin we will see of" Mewtwo said.

CHAPTER 7 MISTY'S BETRAYAL

Misty watched in disgust as ash and espy led and army of pokemon on an assault on a team rocket fortress. 'I eliminate espy if I am every to get ash back' Misty thought to herself. That night she began to make her plan to take espy out.

After a few days she was ready. It was night and ash was in bed hugging espy close to him for comfort. Misty went into the room quietly. She was dressed in armor a shield on her back and had a few weapons around her on a belt. Misty drew a sword point it up above Espy and was getting ready to kill the espeon. Ash moved a bit and open his eyes a little but he saw a light reflect off a sword. After seeing the sword he quickly hit an alarm right next to him. The alarms went off and ash went to his vaporeon form and fired a hydro pump that sent misty flying threw the door into the hallway. Misty got up with her helmet off. "Misty what do you want to do with Espy?" Ash asked. "Well I want Espy out of the picture so I can have you to myself" Misty said bringing her sword up and got ready to stab Espy. Then a bolt of electricity along with two shadow ball attacks hit Misty. Ash and Espy turned around and saw Pikachu, Mewtwo and an Umbreon standing next to Gary. Misty saw that her plan has back fired see jumped out a window holding a poke-ball and released a Rapidash landed on its back and rode away from the Plateau. "We must go after her" ash said as released his Rapidash. Gary released his Arcanine. Then Ash and Gary jumped on their pokemon and rode after misty with a large group of soldiers and trainers on Ponyta, Rapidashs and Arcanines. Misty looked behind her and saw Ash, Gary and a bunch of trainers and soldiers after her. After she past some bushes she nodded her head at one. Then aliens and rockets on alien Ponytas, Rapidash and Arcanines led by nine riders wearing black robes riding black Rapidashs. "Charge" ash said as his sword was drawn. The lead black rider rose his sword as well. The two attack groups slammed into each other riders were thrown to the ground and began to battle each other. Ash sliced his sword across the chest of a rocket killing him. Ash and Gray left the battle as they saw they were losing. The black riders were after them all nine of them. After getting away from the battle ash stopped turn around picked a poke-ball from his belt. "Arbok I chose you" ash said as he released his cobra pokemon. "Arbok use slam, then take down, then poison sting then slam again" Ash said as Arbok charged and use the attacks but was knocked back. Then Arbok started to glow and was changing. "What is happening" Gary asked. The black riders were screeching to each other. Then the glow died out then in Arbok's place was a pokemon that had a snake like body similar to Arbok's, it had thick back legs and to small arms and along the cobra like head was a thin line on each side. The lines grew wider to reveal little holes. It took a deep breath and out of the holes came an attack like super sonic only more deadlier and send the black riders flying.

CHAPTER 8 HELP

Ash looked at his new pokemon in amazement before he returned it. "I like to know two things what kind of pokemon that was and what those black riders were" Gary said looking at the direction the black riders went flying.

Back at the Plateau the elite four and the commanders were talking about the threat of the black riders. "We have got to do something about them" Mr. Ketchum said. "Yes they are changing the out come of this war" Lance said. "Yes but that pokemon of yours Ash that is strange but it did send the black riders flying with a powerful sonic attack" Professor Oak. "But I think that we should get some rest" Ash said. "Yeah I agree" Gary said as the commanders began to leave.

Later ash was in his room ready to sleep but then a white glow surrounded him as he was teleported away from his room. The last thing he saw was Espy walking into the room. Ash woke up to find out that he was not in his room or the Plateau but in what looked like a temple. "Is he awake" a voice asked. "Yes" another said. "Good" the first voice said. "Where am I and are you working for Team Rocket or the aliens" Ash said. "No we are not working for them" the second voice said. "Then who are you working for" Ash said. "We are the Guardians of peace" the first voice said which belong to a human like mewtwo wear a white robe. Other figures came into view and looked like a human like version of the legendary pokemon. "Why do you want with me" Ash asked. "Well one of us is dying and we must ask you for help" a human like Lugia said. "I will help only if you tell what for and how it happen" Ash said. "Very well the one that is dying is an Articuno guardian and it was the aliens somehow they found their way into our dimension and attack trying to upset the balance of peace and we must transfer the power to you to keep the balance" the entai guardian said. "Hmmm okay if it will save the balance of the peace" Ash said. "Okay" the mewtwo guardian said as it had handed him a stone like thing on a string. "What is this" ash asked. "It is a stone that the dying guardian has and it will transfer the power to you but now you must be returned" the mew guardian said as ash was transported back to the Plateau.

CHAPTER 9 TRANSFORMATION

It had been a few weeks since the guardians of peace ask ash for help. He had been getting stronger as the power was transferred to him from the dying articuno guardian. The city of celadon was a lot quieter then usually until the sound of weapons was heard. In different parts of the city the armies of the pokemon league and team rocket battled each other. Ash was fighting along side with the other commanders. He drove his teeth into a rockets neck when he is in his true form then fired a large blast of water at a few aliens sending them flying. Then out of three buildings come a alien ariados. On top of the alien was a bunch of rockets and aliens and the nine black riders. It then began to destroy the army. Ash ran up to it but was knocked back by one of its eight legs. He was sent flying into a building. The alien spider moved closer to him. "Ash the transfer is complete" the mewtwo guardians said in his head. Ash got up dirt and ruble fell off of him. Then his body began to glow and his vaporeon body changed. When the glowed died out in ash's place was a new pokemon. It had the body of a vaporeon but was covered in feathers of an articuno, it had two large articuno wings coming out of its back, it's face was a cross between a vaporeon and a articuno face and it's tails could be changed from a vaporeon's tail to a articuno's tail. "ARTICEON" the new pokemon shouted it's voice said like a cross between a vaporeon and a articuno. It flapped it's wings and flew toward the alien spider. Mew was sent flying back as the alien continued to advance then the articeon flew over head and headed straight for the alien. "What was that" mew asked. "I don't know" mewtwo said. The articeon flew towards the alien who tried to knock it out of the sky. Getting at the right spot the articeon stopped and hovered in midair. It's reddish orange eyes were locked onto the alien spider as it turn it's head. "ICE SHARDS" the articeon shouted as it fired shards of ice at the spider. With that it open it's beck like mouth and fired hundreds of shards of ice at the alien bringing it down hard the black riders quickly fled from the scene as the alien was then attacked hard and was killed. The articeon landed in front of the commanders as they looked at it. "Well is anyone going to say anything" the articeon said. "Ash is that you" Espy asked. "Yes espy it's me" ash said. They all just looked at the articeon who was ash.

CHAPTER 10 ASSASSINATED

It is a few days after ash had change to his new form and it had taken them awhile to get use to his new form. "Hey ash can I ask you something?" Espy asked. "Yeah ask away" Ash said. They both walked down a hall ash was in his pokemon form his wings folded up close to his back. "What is it like in your new form" Espy said. "It is powerful and alright" Ash said. Both of them were unaware that a shadowy figure had pointed a sniper rifle at them. Once the figure had them in his sight he pulled the trigger of the gun. Ash's ears picked up the bullet speeding away from the gun. "DUCK" Ash shouted as the bullet just missed his feather covered head. He turned to see where the shot come from. But didn't see anything.

"So you almost got attacked" Mew said. "Yeah that is it" Ash said. "Hmm how did that assassin get in" Mewtwo said as they walked down a hallway when they heard a loud bang. They ran forward toward the noise when they got to where the noise was. There was a lot of people there. "What happen?" Ash asked. Then he saw Mr. Ketchum's dead body blood coming out of a bullet hole in his body. "Find out you did this now" Ash ordered. "Wait what's that" Lugia said pointing his wing at a piece of paper. Picking up the paper ash opened it and began reading it aloud. "This attack is the first part of my mission and I will not stop until all of those that stand against Team Rocket are dead. I am among your ranks so if you want to find me come and find me" ash finished reading. "So looks like we have an assassin among us but who" Mewtwo asked.

CHAPTER 11 KIDNAPPED

Ash walked around the Plateau with Brock, Gary and Richie going over news about the invasion and the assassin that is in the Plateau. "Who could it be? Who could it be?" Ash wondered as they try to figure out who the assassin is. "Well we do have some reports of soldiers and trainers seeing a shadowy figure running around" Brock said as he handed Ash the reports. Ash's reddish orange eyes picked up a movement on a balcony above them. "The Assassin" Ash shouted pointing to where he had seen it. Brock, Gary and Richie gave chase after the figure as ash radioed for back up. When it come ash told them where the figure ran. It toke them awhile before the soldiers come back. "He got away sir" one of them said.

Ash and a few soldiers walked down the hall ash was in a humanoid form of his pokemon form. "Sir, sir you got to looked at this" a soldier said running up to them. He then led them down a series hallways until they come across a body that had several bullet holes in it. Ash then spotted another piece of paper laying near the body. Picking it up ash read it aloud. "While you chased a fake I was able to do my next part of my mission. Now something very dear to you ash is now being held captive by team rocket" ash finished. "ESPY!" Ash shouted. "Well espy has been missing for awhile now" Entai said. "We must get her back and team rocket will pay" Ash said angrily.

CHAPTER 12 RESUCE MISSION

Ash and the other commanders were ready for an assault on the team rocket laboratory that espy was being held in. "We have got word that the assassin could strike again during this attack" Lugia said as they walked into a troop transport which closed the doors and lifted off the ground and headed towards the laboratory.

In the laboratory a rocket scientist looked at a large glass tube inside sat a espeon. "Sir we are ready to begin" a alien said. "Good begin it now" the scientist said as the tube was filled with greenish water.

At the front of the lab a few soldiers walked on guard but they were shot down as the troop transports landed and the soldiers and trainers along with the commanders stormed the lab.

"Sir the enemy has arrived" a rocket said. "What now speed up the operation" the scientist shouted as the greenish water began to glow brightly.

Ash drove his sword into a alien and then sliced a rocket in two. Mewtwo and Mew used their psychic powers to send a bunch of soldiers flying into walls. "In here" a soldier shouted. Running into a room they saw a bunch a scientists, soldiers and the black riders. "Release the subject now" the led scientist. Nodding his head a scientist pull a switch a the glass tube went open and smoke come out and the greenish liquid come out. The scientist laughed as a large figure stepped out the smoke.

CHAPTER 13 FIGHT

When the smoke cleared they had their first look at the figure it was like a mutant Espeon that still had that jewel in its forehead. "You bastards what have you done to espy" Ash shouted in angry at the scientists. "We simply mutated her so she can be our new weapon of war" the scientist said. Ash and the commanders stood their ground as the mutant espeon moved forward with the black riders next to it. Then the black riders and the mutant pokemon charged. Swords drawn the commanders met the black riders. Ash brought his sword up blocking two of the black riders swords. Then using psychic powers he sent them flying. He then turned around just to see the mutant espeon charge at him. Jumping out of the way he then did a flying drop kick on the mutant espy sending her into a wall. "I am sorry about that espy" ash said softly. The espeon got back up dirt and bits of wall falling off it. It looked at ash then let out a loud roar before charging at him. Ash jumped out of the way raised both his arms pointing in two different direction he used a psychic attack sending the mutated espeon and the two black riders flying into the walls. The espeon got up then fired a psybeam attack at him. Ash seeing the attack coming jumped out of the way letting the attack hit the black riders. Using another psychic attack and then disable and a thunder wave attack at espy stopping her from moving. Then he turned around sword up blocking the two black riders. Kicking both of them away he then used his psychic powers to float up in the sky. One of the black riders flew up to him. But thinking fast ash quickly stabbed the black rider right in the midsection of its body. Then black energy began to come out of the black rider in what looked like lighting in all directions. "What's that energy Mewtwo?" Doexys asked. "It appears to be some form of black psychic energy" Mewtwo said in response. One bolt of the energy hit the mutant espeon around the neck destroying something and made her go back to her normal espeon form. Ash withdrawn his sword and grabbed hold of the black rider. Landing on the ground he used his psychic powers to bring espy to him. Now carrying a fainted espy and a nearly dead black rider he began to run with the other commanders as the laboratory began to crumble on its self crushing the rocket and alien soldiers and scientist but the black riders manage to escape the destruction. "Hey ash why are you bringing that black rider with you?" Mewtwo asked as the lab continued to fall around them as large rocks fell all over the place. "Well it is still sort of alive so we can call it a prisoner of war" ash said as they got out of the building and onto the transports.

CHAPTER 14 GETTING CLOSER

A few weeks later. Ash looked at the small eevee that was his son that was in his arms looking back up at him. "His cute isn't he?" Espy asked him. "He sure is" Ash said putting his son into a small bed that he made himself in their room. He turned and looked at the things he has now that is the leader of the pokemon league. "Well ash I think we might as well go to bed as well" Espy said. "Okay" ash said before sleep took him.

Later that night the assassin sneaked into ash's room. He looked at the two sleeping pokemon and then saw the baby eevee. Thinking for a minute he decided that stealing this eevee might change ash's mind of fighting Team Rocket. Bending over the assassin picked up the eevee and began to lift him up. The eevee's eyes opened and saw the assassin. Seeing that it was not his parents he began to cry loud. Ash woke up just in time to see the assassin and hit an alarm. "INTURDER ALERT. INTURDER ALET" came over the speakers through the plateau. Still holding the crying eevee the assassin quickly ran out of the room. He ran into a area that was filled with catwalks crisscrossing in the air that people could walk on but he was running. Turning back he saw ash running after him in pokemon form his wings folded close to his back so he could go faster. Stopping the assassin jumped to another catwalk. The second he landed he run in the direction that it was going. Ash stopped looked down his reddish orange eyes narrowed on the assassin carrying the crying and struggling eevee as it was trying to get to his father. Jumping down really close to the assassin then ran after him. The assassin stopped as the league's black rider jumped in front of him. The black rider was the one ash had captured and later they found out that it was good and wanted to help stop team rocket and their alien allies. The assassin looked at the black rider and ash then he decided to do something. He then threw the baby eevee over the ledge. Ash and the black rider moved as the assassin ran his black robe blowing out behind him. Ash saw what looked like human shoes under the robes then he jumped over the edge transforming into his humanoid form his wings unfolded and used them to make him go faster. The black rider jumped down to the paths below him to try and help ash catch the falling eevee. Ash then got close and grabbed the eevee. Then he used his wings to fly himself to a path. Landed he made sure his son was all right. Espy and the commanders ran up to him with a large group of soldiers. "What happened father?" Latios asked. All the commanders looked at him. "What do you mean by father?" Gary asked. "Well he found as when me and Latias were still inside our eggs. And when it was time for us to come out of the eggs he was the first thing we saw so we think he was our father" Latios said. "It was the assassin again" the black rider said in a voice that sound like a humans crossed with screeching. "Yeah he is getting closer to me" ash said still holding the eevee. "Well we have got to catch him before he strikes again" Lugia said. "I agree" ash said.

CHAPTER 15 TIME'S RUNNING OUT

It was a few days after the assassin had tried to steal ash's son and they found out that he was latios's and latias's father. Ash had put guards around his son to protect him. Ash walked down a hallway just in time to see the assassin run by. Waiting a few seconds he saw the black rider leading a large group of soldiers and pokemon as well. "We can't let him escape this time" the black rider said in his screeching voice as they continued to run. Ash sighed this had be going on for a few days after he had almost lost his son. Different places he went they was always a group of soldiers chasing after the assassin having been chasing him for awhile.

Awhile later that day the black rider came up to him. "He got away again" the black robed warrior said. "Well get some soldiers and follow me we are going to find him" ash said. "Yes sir" the rider said. After soldier and trainers were called to a group and followed ash and the rider.

In another part of the plateau espy and the commanders were talking about the assassin. Then they come across a body with another note. Mew picked it up and read it. "I am so close to him I am sure that by now you would of figured out who I am. While your reading this I am among the soldiers and trainers with him" Mew finished reading. Espy looked around and noticed that a commander was not their. "I know who he is and we have not got much time" Espy yelled and with that they run as fast as they could.

Ash and the group of soldiers were not ready as on of them at the back of the group drawn out a gun and keeping it hidden he moved forward a bit to get a go shot of ash.

CHAPTER 16 THE ASSASSIN IS REAVELED

A hour later the assassin finally had got to a place were he could shot ash and make a run for it. He raised the gun just a bit when something happened that he did not count on and he was behind ash. "ASH" Espy yelled as she come around a corner. Both ash and the assassin turned. Ash saw the gun that was pointed at him. He then did a backwards punch on the assassin then a roundhouse mega kick sending the assassin into a wall. The soldiers began to fire their guns. Ash threw his poke-balls and called the pokemon out of them. When they opened to revealed a charizard, a flygon, a absol, a dragonair and his newly evolved raichu. "ATTACK" he shouted as his pokemon launched their attacks at the area. "You think you can defeat me" a voice shouted. Then from the ruined wall the assassin rose his disguise ruined. "Tracey" ash shouted as the other commanders. The assassin was Tracey but part of his face had been peeled revealing a second skin. "Tracey was a alien all along" ash asked then he felt something hit him in the back of his head. He turned to see latios they with his arm as if he just hit ash. "What was that for?" ash asked. "That is not Tracey that is a alien disguised as him" said latios. "So that means he never excited" ash asked only to get another hit from latios "and why are you hitting me." "He did only team rocket kidnapped him and I am hitting you so you might get a few more brain cells father" latios said. "Umm hello are you forgetting about the assassin which is me by the way?" the assassin asked as they turned around to notice that he was joined by thirty of the chameleon guards their sword spears spinning around in their hands. Charging forward ash and the commanders and met the guards head on. Ash brought his sword up blocking three spear swords. He threw the blades up then sliced the three of them in two. The assassin run forward now revealed as a alien scizor and used one of its steeled covered claw to try and hit ash who had was now in his humanoid form and jumped out of the way. The assassin brought its claw up and fired a hyper beam at ash. "ICE TOWER" ash shouted as a tower of ice got in the path of the attack and blocked it. But the second it was destroyed ash charged at the assassin. He did not have the time to block the attack as ash sliced the assassin in two and then send him into a wall. Ash looked around as the commanders finished the rest off. The floor was covered with body parts, organs and blood. "Well who is going to help clean up this mess?" ash asked.

CHAPTER 17 THE SEIGE OF GOLDENROD

It was a few days after the death of the assassin. Ash had decided to go to Goldenrod for a brake and was planning on taking espy with him. Ash arrived at the large walls surrounding. Because of the invasion the cities have put walls and defenses around the cities. Ash and espy walked to the large gate. It opened and allowed them in. They looked around the city it was peaceful and was looking ready in case of an attack.

Ash and espy stayed at goldenrod for a few days but a week after the soldiers were running to the wall. "What's going on" ash asked a soldier. "The city is under siege" the soldier said. Ash and espy run towards the wall to see the large team rocket and alien army of nine hundred thousand soldier standing 300 meters from the wall and large siege towers being pushed by large alien golems and machokes. "Send this army out of excites" ash said as the catapults launched rocks towards the army causing the soldiers as the towers got closer to the walls. Ash watched a tower being destroyed. The soldiers fire their weapons at the towers. "Don't aim for the towers. Aim for the aliens pushing them. Bring them down" ash shouted as the soldiers aimed for the aliens pushing the towers. The towers got so close platforms come out and the soldiers charge out. Ash attacked with the soldiers behind him. At one point ash saw alien ryhorns pulling a large battering ram.

A few hours later. Ash and the soldiers as the battering ram was at the gate and began to ram into the gate. "You are soldiers of the pokemon league no matter what comes threw that gate you will stand your ground" ash said as the gate opened and large aliens come threw and started to kill the soldiers. "Fire" ash shouted as the soldiers fired at the aliens bringing some of them down. Then the rocket and alien troops run in but were met with the soldiers.

Morning come and the siege continued. "Retreat the city is breached fall back to the second wall" ash shouted as the soldiers run. Outside the alien commander watched. "Move into the city kill all in your path" it said and with that the soldiers poured into the city. "Fight. Fight to the last man fight for your lives" ash said as he and espy killed a few soldiers. Then horns were heard. The alien commander stopped and turned towards a large hill just to see soldiers and trainers on Rapidashes appear there. Mewtwo riding a Rapidash looked at the large army. "Form ranks your maggots. Form ranks. Spears at the front archers and gunners behind" the alien commander said as the army did what he said. Mewtwo told the commanders what to do. Then with the blowing of horns Mewtwo led the pokemon league army towards the rocket army. Archers and gunners moved forward. "Fire" the commander said as they fired bringing down some soldiers. Then the army charged into the rocket army killing soldiers. It was going good and the army was retreated. Then large alien war Donphans. "Reform the lines reform the lines take them head on charge" Mewtwo shouted as the army charge. But after awhile it was not going so well.

At a river large boats appeared and landed. The rockets and aliens were taken by surprise as three commanders jumped down and then charge with a large army of ghost pokemon. It didn't take long before the entire army was destroyed. Ash and the commanders met each other. "Well there goes a chance for a break" Ash said as they headed back for the plateau.

CHAPTER 18 RETREAT

Ash and the commanders were preparing for an attack on what they think was the team rocket and alien headquarters. But they didn't know that team rocket and the aliens were planning on doing. But at the moment they were on a break in the mess hall playing a game of poker. The pokemon with psychic powers to cheat. Ash was in the led. After awhile they got bored and got back to planning their attack when an alarm went off. "What's happening" ash asked. "The plateau is under attack" Mew said. Running out of the hall they saw massive troop transports land and the enemy soldiers already invading.

Ash was fighting the enemy but they were losing ground fast. "Ash we can not hold them off for long we must escape" Mewtwo said. "Even though I hate to admit it I agree with you" Ash said as he killed to aliens. "RETREAT TO THE TRANSPORTS AND ESCAPE NOW" ash shouted to the troops as they run to the transports. Hoping onto them they took off from the plateau as the last parts were invaded. "Don't worry we will get it back" Mew said. "Yes we must now think of a plan to get it back" ash said. As they then began to make a plan to get the plateau.

CHAPTER 19 TAKING BACK THE PLATEAU

It has been a few days since the plateau was invaded by team rocket and the aliens. Ash and the commanders had finished making their plans for taking it back. "So is everyone clear on the plan" ash asked. "Yes we are" Mew said. "But you do know many of us will be killed just to take it back" ash said. Then they began the plan to take it back.

Soldiers were on patrol before ash, the commanders and soldiers charge at them killing them and run into the plateau. Pure chaos erupted in the plateau as the pokemon league soldiers and the team rocket and alien soldiers battled each other. Ash used his sword to slice a black rider in two. Then he and the leagues black rider charge at the remaining seven black riders.

After awhile ash and the commanders made it to where the alien and team rocket leaders were. "So we met for the first time" the alien leader. "Okay but now you either surrender or die" ash said before taking a defensive stance. "I am afraid you are the ones to die" the alien said before both leaders charge at ash and the commanders.

CHAPTER 20 THE FINAL BATTLE AND A CELEBRATION

Ash waited as the leaders charged at them. Jumping up the alien leader went over his head and landed behind him in front of espy. Espy looked a bit scared and got worried as the leader raised his hands sharp nails come out and sliced her along the side. The cuts were deep and blood come out slowly. Ash watched as she fell to the floor. Running up to espy he looked at her then turned around. "You will pay for this" ash said at the alien before he began to attack the leader. The rocket leader had his hands full with the other commanders as they attacked him. The alien turned to see that he was losing the battle quickly. Both leaders were forced near each other standing side by side. Ash then got his hands into a position that looked like he was ready for an attack. "ICE BEAM PSYWAVE" ash shouted as he unleashed his attack at the two leaders. He watched as their bodies were blasted into atoms. When it was over he run to espy. Espy looked at him. "Did we win?" she asked weakly. "Yes we did" ash said. "That is good" espy said. Ash watched as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped and he knew what happened. She was dead.

Later that night everyone was celebrating over the victory of the enemy and how they were driven away from earth. Ash looked and then turned around. Moving into a room he picked up the dead espeon and walked away from the plateau. He was a good distance away before he stopped. "Why are you following me?" ash asked turning to see latios and latias. "What are you doing father?" latias asked. "I am going to go somewhere and bury espy. You two look after your younger brother he needs you now" ash said. "Is this a goodbye?" latios asked. "Think of it more of see you later" ash said before turning around and continued on walking.

Ash was now in a forest in the middle of nowhere. He walked up to a mountain and made a tunnel and walked to the center. Once in the middle he then dug a grave and put the dead espy in. After making a tombstone and filling the grave in he filled the tunnel up and transformed into his true form. Then he curled around and laid down on the grave and went to sleep not wanting to wake up for a long time.


	2. part two

THE REVENGE 2

CHAPTER 1 THE FINDING OF A LIFETIME

It is a thousand years after the original team rocket and alien invasion of earth. Ash had completely disappeared at that end of the invasion. The commanders had tried looking for him but had no luck. Having discover space travel the pokemon league had spread through out the universe. But two trainers were about discover something that has been hidden for years.

At a mountain surrounded by a forest two trainers were making a tunnel to make it easier. But they come to a part that looks like it was hollow. "What do think is behind this rock?" a trainer named Ted asked. "I don't know but I think we should call the professor" the other trainer named Ben said. After awhile the professor came. "So what is this about?" he asked. "Well professor latio we have found something" Ben said and with that they began to brake through the rock. When it was out of the way they discover a carven in the middle of the mountain. "What do you think it is professor?" Ted asked. "I don't know but look over in the middle" the professor said. In the middle was what looked like a grave with something on top of it. The tombstone had a Espeon on it but the thing on the grave was sleeping. It was like a cross between a vaporeon and a articuno. The thing was covered with the feathers of a articuno. The face was a cross between a vaporeon and a articuno and it had the wings of a articuno. 'So this is where you went to hide father' the professor said to himself. He was really Latios and the only commander left on earth.

CHAPTER 2 STARTING OVER

The trainers and disguised Latios looked at the small sleeping pokemon. "What is it professor?" Ted asked. "It would be Articeon" latios said looking at the pokemon that was ash. "But what we learned in history is that it disappeared after the team rocket invasion of earth everyone thought it was dead" said Ben. "Yes but he is not the same size he was he disappeared" latios said. "What do you me?" Ted asked. "I mean he must of some how when he got old like he would die he must of active a age reverse power making him young and live longer" latios said. "Look he seems to be waking up" Ben said. Latios and Ted turned to see the Articeon moving because of the noise. Then he opened his eyes. Ted, Ben and Latios watched as his reddish orange eyes turned and looked at them. "Who are you and who am I?" Articeon asked. 'He must of forgotten the invasion, his son, me and latias and his mate' latios thought to himself. Then they looked at the articeon who change into a human but was about ten years old. The only should that told them he was artic eon was his ice blue hair and reddish orange eyes. "Well he looks human but he does not know how to defend himself" Ted said. "Well maybe he should be given a pokemon right professor" Ben said. "Yes but I will happened to give him a rare pokemon because it is the only one I have on me" Latios said. Then he sent a telepath message to his sister. "Latias you should come to earth now and become younger with that device that we all have" latios said in telepath. "Why?" latias sent back. "Because I found our father" latios sent and the next thing he sense a presence in a empty poke-ball and it was his sister only younger. Then he pull it back but sent "don't get excited because he will be your trainer until the time is right." He then handed the ball over with empty ones and a pokedex. "But he will need a name, but him not talking will be find we can just say he only knows telepath and he travel with us on our journey" Ted said. "How about Artic" Ben asked. "Yes that seems like a good name" Latios said.

CHAPTER 3 THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET

Latios left after he gave artic the stuff. "I wonder what he gave you Artic" Ted asked. Artic then threw the poke-ball and out of the ball come a small latias. "Wow a real latias you are lucky artic" Ben said.

Later that night Latios and the surviving commanders were in a mental room. They were talking until Doexys come. "What is it Doexy?" Mew asked. Doexys looked hurt and was breathing heavily. "They have returned" Doexy said. "Who has returned?" Mewtwo asked. "Team Rocket they have just attacked the planet I was on" Doexy said.

Artic has been traveling with Ted and Ben. They were having a camp out. Artic woke up from his sleep looking scared. "What's worry Artic?" Ben asked. "I had a bad dream" Artic said in telepath. "What was it about?" Ben asked. "It was about noises that sounded like marching, people screaming and running and the sound of weapons fire" artic said. But then before they could go back to sleep twelve figures jumped from the trees around them. Ten of them looked like alien Nuzleafs and the other two looked like alien Solrocks only with arms and legs. The aliens charged at them but their target was Artic. Artic's reddish orange eyes were filled from worry as he saw the aliens. Then two figures jumped down form two trees. One was Latios only in armor and the other was in a black cloak. The aliens charged at them. The black rider was the first to bring down two aliens and latios brought down two others. The fight continued to fight only until the two Solrocks were left. Artic eyes opened his eyes which were glowing reddish orange. Getting up his form changed into a humanoid form of his pokemon form. A sword appeared in his hands then he charged at the two aliens and picked up one up and sliced it in two then sent a psychic attack at the other killing it. Then he turned back human. Latios and the black cloaked warrior moved other to them and stopped. "Professor what were those things" Ted asked. "Those were aliens that are the allies of team rocket" Latios said. "But we are on earth they were banished form earth never to return again" Ben said. "True but they have returned. Here have this and tell me if you run into them again" Latios said before handing over a small device.

CHAPTER 4 STRANDED

Artic and his friends looked at a large spaceship. "Is that the ship?" Artic asked. "Yes it is and it should takes to the planet Omega 3 where the first gym is" Ted said. They got on board the ship and looked out the windows and at the earth as the ship flew towards the planet Omega 3.

It was a few days later and the ship was half way there. Artic and his friends were playing a game when alarms went off and people panicked. "People be calm we are just having some problems" a crew of the ship said. "Like what" a person shouted. "Like two team rocket battle cruisers" a man shouted. People run to the windows just in time to see the two battle cruisers. The cruisers were a cone shaped with a large triangle around it, they had large red Rs on them. The bridge of the cruisers were on top of a tower. Artic watched as lasers fired from the battle cruisers at the transport ship. The lasers hit a glowing barrier around the ship that was its shields stopped them. The ships own turbo lasers fired at the rocket cruisers. The rocket cruisers had a lined themselves along both sides of the ship. All three ships firing at each other. Artic moved out of the way as a section of the shields went down blowing holes into the side of the ship. A turbo laser fired a number of shots at a cruiser's hull and a few at the tower of the bridge. A few more shots were fired then the cruiser turned around and tried to escape but the ship's turbo laser hit the engines a few times disabling them. Then the ship disappeared as a fireball erupted in the middle of the cruiser destroying it. But the other cruiser was strong and continued to fire. The ship was still firing until one of the gunners took aim and fired a few dozen shots at the bridge. The cruisers then began to head to the ship and crashed into it doing some damage. The remains of the cruiser exploded and the ship lost control and with the life support systems failing Artic, Ted and Ben hoped into a escape pod and ejected it they watched as the ship was swallowed by a fireball. They knew one thing they were in a escape pod about the size of a house and were stranded in space.

CHAPTER 5 REUNITED

Artic looked out the escape pod window as they neared a forest planet. "Hey what planet is that?" He asked. "Unknown" Ted said as the pod got closer and into the atmosphere of the planet.

A figure on the planet was walking through the forest looking for food when it heard a noise. Getting to a part of the forest it looked up at the sky to see a ship coming though the clouds. It watched as the ship crashed into a mountain then crashed into the ground. Running to the crash site but when it got there the door was opened. Artic was the first out. "Ted next time I say don't crash into a mountain I mean it" Artic said. The figure looked happy. 'He has come back finally after all these years alone on this planet' the figure thought to itself.

A few hours have passed as Artic and his friends tried to get help. But then a group of alien and team rocket soldiers come out of the forest. They began to fight them but were failing. Artic was on the ground as a figure jumped out and killed the soldiers. Artic got up and looked at the thing that saved him. It was a female Articeon but did not looked like a cross between a articuno and a vaporeon but a articuno and a espeon. On its right side was three scars that looked like something had slashed her. The female Articeon turned and looked at them. "Thanks for saving us" Ted said. "Yeah but you seem familiar some how. What is your name?" artic said. The female Articeon said in a slow suspenseful voice "My name is Espy."

CHAPTER 6 A FAMILY TOGETHER ALMOST

Ted contacted Latios. "What is it?" Latios asked. "Well professor we are stuck on a planet and found a female Articeon" Ted said. "What? A female Articeon. "What is her name?" Latios asked. "Her name is Espy" Ted said. "What? I will try my best to find that planet and get you off it" Latios said before hanging up.

Deep in a dark part of the universe a figure is standing on a cliff of a planet. The figure is humanoid but is like a Umbreon with a collar on his neck. Moving he went to a chamber. On a platform high from the ground was a figure that was covered with a black cloak. "Lord Umbreon we have picked up two life signs that will be a threat to our invasion plans I want them wiped out now" the evil leader of team rocket and the aliens said. A hologram appeared in front of Lord Umbreon it was of espy and artic. "Sir I have served you for a long time but I will not do this" the Umbreon lord shouted. "What you dear disobey me. I command you to destroy them" the leader said before pressing a button. The collar then activated and started shocking the Umbreon like humanoid. Reaching up with a paw like hand he grabbed hold of the collar and started pulling. "What are you doing?" the leader shouted. "Being free from your control" the Umbreon shouted before ripping off the collar then threw it on the ground. Then using a blast of invisible energy he used the attack to have it slam it the evil leader. Then he run as fast as he can to a hanger. Going into it he hoped onto his own personal shuttle. The shuttle was the shape of a cylinder with two wings coming from either side. He lifted of the planet and flew as fast as he can. Behind him come a fleet of nine battle cruisers. Flying he contacted the pokemon league and asked for help after explaining who he is and why he is running form them. He looked as pokemon league battle cruisers come and began a large battle against them. The lord's shuttle continued flying. Then he noticed that he was changing back into a Umbreon. Knowing he had not much time left he activated the auto pilot. When the change was complete all that was their was a Umbreon with silver rings. He looked out the window and at the forest planet he was headed towards.

Artic, espy, Ted and Ben were staying next to the pod when they looked up to see a cylinder like ship crash near them. They wanted and then out of the forest come a Umbreon with silver rings. It run to artic and espy with a happy look on his face. It stopped in front of them and said something in pokemon language. "Well what did he say" Ted asked as artic hugged the pokemon. "He is my son" Artic said.

CHAPTER 7 GETTING OFF THE PLANET FAST

Artic and his friends were still on the planet trying to find a way off. Latios had come and they were talking about things. "Artic do you have some memories back yet" Latios said. "Yes I remember a figure jump over me and sliced another figure" Artic said. "Well at least that is a good start" Latios said.

Unknown to them but a large ship flew to the planet with something attached to it. In the cockpit of the ship sat a large figure. It moved a rock like hand toward a button. Pressing it a screen come down and a figure in a black robe. "I'm close to the planet master" the large figure said. "Good get ready to use the weapon on the planet and stop them from getting off the planet" the black robe said. "Yes sir" the large figure said as he pressed another button. The thing that was attached to the ship flew off and hit the planet. The planet's moon began slowly moving toward the planet. Smiling the figure piloted his ship toward the spot that Artic and his friends were at.

On the planet Artic and his friends were about to leave when a thing flew through the planet. "Aww man not another one" Ben said as they watched it crash into the planet. Then watched as the moon was pulled towards the planet. Then they watched as a large ship come and landed. Out of the ship come a large figure. It looked like a large alien version of Regirock. The large alien charged at them. It threw a large rock like hand at them. Jumping at of the way artic fired his ice beam at it and with his son fired a shadow ball at it. The alien's arm was hit and severed from it's body. They cheered but then watched as the alien's arm grew back. "What the hell just hoped" Ted asked. "I don't know" Artic said. Then the alien and fired a hyper beam attack at them. "We're going to die" Ben shouted. Artic, Umbreon and Espy steeped forward. "WALL OF ICE AND WATER" artic shouted as he used his powers to form a wall of ice and water. "PSYCHIC WALL" Espy shouted as another wall appeared and connected to Artic's wall. "DARK WALL" Umbreon shouted as his wall joined with his parents. The hyper beam attack hit the walls rebounded it back straight at the alien Regirock. The attack slammed into the alien breaking its body into thousands of pieces. They cheered but stopped when they looked up at the sky to see the moon come close to the planet. The planet started to die as the moon got closer. "We have to get off the planet now" Artic shouted. "Yes my ship can hold all of us until we get to the nearest planet" Latios said. But then they turned to see the alien reform right in front of their eyes. Ted and Ben reached for their poke-balls and released their pokemon. Out come a Charizard and a Blastoise. "Charizard flamethrower on that alien" Ted shouted pointing to the alien. "Blastoise use Hydro Pump on that alien" Ben shouted. Nodding both pokemon fired their attacks at the alien causing it to break into a thousand pieces. Watching carefully and he saw that before the alien's body a small black rock went up and he watched as the other rocks then form the body around it. "That's it" Artic shouted. "What do you mean" Ted asked. "When it reforms a small black rock keeps on having the body reformed so I want you to keep on destroying it" Artic said. Nodding their head his friends attack the alien. The alien was once again destroyed. The small black floated up into the air. Seeing this artic charged forward and grabbed hold of the rock and crushed it. The alien was now dead and seeing this they took the chance to get off the planet. Flying away from the planet they watched as the moon crashed and flew onto the nearest planet unaware that on the outside of the ship was a very small black rock.


End file.
